


Drinking Buddies

by svperbats



Series: SuperBat one shots [3]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 1.15 au, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smuff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svperbats/pseuds/svperbats
Summary: set 1.16 of batwoman and 5.16 of supergirl: Kara just so happens to be in the neighbourhood needing a friend after hearing that her adoptive father is dead. Meanwhile, Kate struggles with the fact that she has killed a man. She also tricked Alice and trapped her in a cell in Arkham (convinced by her father, who persuaded a version of Kate, who was not in the right mindset and took advantage of that). Kara drops by and sees Kate sitting on a ledge and figures she could use a drinking buddy because she’d never let someone sitting on a ledge drink alone. AU of Kara being there for Kate instead of Julia because Kate needed her ray of sunshine (I love BatWorth but I still wish they had made Kara appear somehow in 1.16 and Kate in 5.16 because of the titles of the shows, and how they linked to batwoman/Alice in wonderland aka batwoman’s theme when it comes to titles).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: SuperBat one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090316
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Drinking Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: trigger warnings: mentions of suicide, death, murder, abuse (mental and physical), depression

Kara was flying around National City until she had gone so far she had ended up in Gotham. She was grieving for a man once known as her adoptive father, who was secretly working for an anti-alien organisation called Kadmus run by Lillian Luthor, the man who raised her and her sister, the man who betrayed them, was dead. Now Kara just so happened to be in the neighbourhood, and while flying in Gotham, she saw someone sitting on the edge of a balcony, but not any Balcony, Wayne Enterprises and not just anyone – Kate Kane. She raised an eyebrow before she flew towards the woman who just so happened to be sitting on a ledge and drinking whisky.  
“I am in no way judging your choices, but I’d be an idiot if I let you drink alone while sitting on a ledge,” Kara spoke. In her dream world, Kate almost dropped her glass, luckily Kara with her quick reflexes was able to grab it before it fell over the ledge and she passed it to her just as she sat down next to her. “I saw you and figured you needed a drinking buddy,” Kara said softly, and Kate didn’t speak, she just sniffled using the sleeve of her jacket to wipe her tears.  
They sat in silence for a moment before Kate finally turned to her and sighed, “what are you doing here Kara? Not that I don’t appreciate it, but considering what I’ve done… I don’t think you’d want to be around me,” she said softly, closing her eyes. If she were honest with herself, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t thinking about jumping off that ledge.  
Kara looked at her, “Kate whatever you’ve done I am not going to hate you, but you can talk to me. Why are you on the ledge of Wayne Enterprises’ balcony of all places?” she asked and realised it was a stupid question because of course, she knew why she was sitting there she just didn’t want to believe it.  
“I tricked my sister, trapped her in Arkham because my dad convinced me it was the best since he blames her for why I did what I did. It was all me Kara and blaming my sister, my broken sister, who was mentally and probably physically abused by the man who kept my mother’s head in his fridge isn’t going to take back the fact that I killed that man I killed him, I am a murderer, Kara, a murderer! I killed a man in cold blood because I was so angry that he hurt her, that he took my mother’s head like some kind of trophy, turned Alice into who she is. I killed him because if it weren’t for me not saving Beth, she would still be Beth, Kara, so I ended his life because I was too cowardly, to end my own,” she explained. “I feel like I am becoming Alice, the person that man created, my sister,” she whispered. Kara was a little shocked, she knew Kate had dealt with trauma, more than most, but in the end, she understood, at least in a way because she had killed someone, her _kind_ , her uncle of all people. She had been so angry at them trying to destroy the planet and kill the people who meant the world to her, that she had just snapped. She was angry, she was sad, and she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t felt the way Kate was feeling, blaming herself for so much that she felt like it should have been her to die, maybe not in the same moment, but she had felt like that.  
“Kate, no,” Kara said softly, taking the glass out of her hand and taking ahold of it, “you are no coward, you hear me? Whatever that man did to your sister, killing him does not make you like your sister. You are _nothing_ like her,” she whispered. Kate glanced at her before she took her hand out of Kara’s.  
“You don’t get it, Kara, you’ve never _killed_ someone, been so angry that you lose all control and–” she was cut off by Kara finishing her sentence,  
“You don’t stop yourself, and you end up killing them? I do get it, Kate, believe me, I do,” she said softly, “I’ve killed someone before, my uncle of all people because he was going to destroy my earth and kill everyone I loved on this planet. My friends, my family, hell even my boss, he was going to kill everyone, he was going to kill me, he almost did,” she said softly, “so yeah I get it, believe it or not,” she sighed. “My point was, you didn’t kill out of hate and while it was out of anger, he took away the version of your sister you barely got to have, or maybe it was hate, but it wasn’t for the reasons your sister kills people, you killing one person doesn’t define you, heroes make mistakes, we all do,” she explained softly.  
“But what about ‘Batman doesn’t kill’?” Kate asked.  
“Last I checked you are a woman, Kate, you are not your cousin, you make your own rules, and you make your destiny. Just because you killed doesn’t automatically make you say ‘hell I’m just going to kill for the fun of it’, you are not a villain, Kate, now let’s get you in, I don’t like seeing you on this ledge knowing that–” she cut herself off and looked at her, “–knowing I could lose you–could’ve lost you had I not been there to catch you if you fell,” she admitted. “You are nothing like your sister, Kate, you are your person, and your father, convincing you to do what you did after what happened, he took advantage of the state you were in and convinced you it was the right thing to do, he shouldn’t have done that…. Now can we please get off this ledge–” she was cut off when she felt lips on hers and before she knew it, she was kissing the brunette back, bringing her closer to her, before she felt the brunette pull away.  
“Okay, so I’m guessing the first reason you were here wasn’t to make sure I didn’t do something stupid, and you were here for another reason, right?” Kate asked, her head close to hers as she placed a hand on her cheek, that moved down to her shoulders before she pulled away to look at her. The blonde gave her a slight smile before she shook her head.  
“No… I recently found out my adoptive father is dead. While Alex is avoiding her problems while going into obsidian tech, I thought I’d take a flight and just think. It’s not like he was the best guy, he was until he started working for an anti-alien organisation, run by Lillian Luthor. He disappeared and then suddenly reappeared, and then after learning, he tricked us. He was gone, again and we only just found out that he died, they don’t know how, or they’re saying they don’t and I don’t know how to process it, and I have no one to talk to, so I just started flying and found myself here, in Gotham, which is where I saw you and after that news. I don’t think I could take losing one more person I care about,” she whispered.  
“While I appreciate the sentiment Kara, you’re not going to lose me, even if I did think about doing what you’re talking about, this city. It needs me, maybe not Kate Kane, but it needs Batwoman, I don’t know if I’m ready to put on that suit because the minute I do the fact that I could kill as batwoman, I don’t think I’ll ever be the same. I don’t know how to deal with this; it’s hard, harder than I could’ve ever thought possible, because why would I ever believe I’d kill? If I was in the army, which I trained for, you don’t just get over a death, killing someone, but having someone there, seems to be helping, quite a bit,” she admitted.  
“The guilt of killing someone, no matter how much you hate them, never goes away because you keep telling yourself, it should’ve been me…” Kara whispered, sighing shakily. “To this day I can’t get that image of him out of my head… his eyes practically burnt from the heat vision…” she said while at the same time Kate said,  
“The blood, pouring out of his neck onto my hands, the breath leaving his lips, the way he laid completely still after it happened,” Kate closed her eyes only to feel a hand touch her shoulder and she was reminded that she wasn’t alone. She smiled at the blonde next to her before moving to stand on the balcony’s right side to go back inside. She held out her hand for the girl to take, and she did.  
Kate pulled Kara inside, into her office, where she had to admit, it was much warmer. “Okay, so I need to ask, what was the kiss for?” Kara finally asked, to which Kate responded with a chuckle.  
‘Well, it was mostly to calm you down, because you seemed to be panicking about sitting on the ledge and what might happen, but it was also because I wanted to, why?” Kate looked at her, only for Kara to step close and hum softly, moving closer to her.  
“And what if I said, I wanted you to do it again? What if I said I want that and a bit more?” she asked softly, but Kate only grinned, pulling her closer and kissed her again. Kara smiled through the kiss and wrapped her arms around Kate before she pulled away, chewing her lip a little.  
“You wanted more than that?” Kate asked, her voice was soft, soothing as she looked at her, her hands now cupping the blonde's face only for Kara to answer with a kiss. “Maybe we should do this not in my office?” She suggested, “I am in no way against it, but if Luke walks in, the poor guy will be traumatised if he catches us–”  
“On the couch doing something he is unlikely ever to forget?” Kara guessed, “I don’t want to scar the guy especially when that is not the best impression to give someone you’ve just met, even if you know… I met a version about to kill me who was obsessed with his six-pack,” Kara replied, and Kate just grimaced, “sorry, I made it awkward again,” she laughed. Still, Kate smiled and pulled her closer, “I’ll forgive you, Danvers,” she whispered and hummed as they kissed again before Kate pulled her to the office door to get out of there when they just so happened to run into Luke.  
He looked between the two and raised his eyebrows, inching closer to Kara, as though trying to see the glasses Kara was wearing, “I didn’t know you were friends with Supergirl.” Luke said, only making Kara’s eyes going wide before she remembered, of course, he’d see through the glasses this man knew Bruce Wayne and in turn knew Clark.  
“I mean we did save the world together… twice I would say right Kate?” she asked raising an eyebrow, to which Kate nodded,  
“Right, but uh I’d rather go back to what we were doing…” Kate glanced at Kara, and Kara couldn’t help but blush and giggle.  
“What were you about to…” Luke trailed off, and then his eyes went wide at the realisation before he scrunched his nose up, “NO NO NO, I do not need to know _anything!_ ” he exclaimed. The two women burst out laughing at his reaction, shaking their heads.  
“You know my favourite thing to do is tease him, there was a time where this woman was acting as though she was a vampire and she bit my lip, drugging me to drain my blood, and I decided to tease him how she managed to get the Ketamine into my body,” Kate explained.  
“Oh yeah, so basically Luke we were going to save you both the embarrassment and the scarring by not deciding to have it out on the couch,” Kara said smirking before Kate hummed turning to Kara,  
“You know, kissing, touching, caressing,” Kate said, chewing her lip as she stared at Kara pulling her closer, moving to press her lips against her neck, only causing Kara to close her eyes a little and chew her lip, as the brunette took in the blonde’s scent.  
Luke groaned and shook his head, “I didn’t need to know that!” he said shaking his head, “just keep your throes of passion to yourselves,” he explained, and once again the two burst out laughing.  
“Throes of passion sounds like something out of a period drama,” Kate explained, Kara nodding in agreement.  
“Okay so to stop teasing him, do you want me to whip off my glasses and fly you to your apartment?” she suggested. Kate nodded, and Luke looked at Kara as though she was crazy, _how could whipping off the glasses do anything?_ He thought, though that was soon answered when she threw her glasses off and her suit materialised from what she was wearing. Luke looked in shock and blinked,  
“How did that….?” he asked.  
“I have a good friend who is a twelfth level intellect… he made me the suit, I can turn it off and on when I want,” she admitted.  
“Is this the guy who thought I could talk to rabbits?” Kate replied, and Kara nodded.  
“I’ll put you in touch with him, maybe he can make some upgrades to that suit of Kate’s, I know it was Bruce’s but, just tell him that Clark trusts Brainy, and he’ll be fine,” Kara insisted.  
“How do you know that?” he asked, “no one’s heard from him in ages…” he raised an eyebrow and Kara sighed.  
“Let’s just say, Bruce Wayne, as you know, doesn’t trust a lot of people but Kal–sorry Clark, he trusts… he’s a friend,” she said simply.  
“Wait, I knew he was a friend, but are you saying he knows where Bruce is Kara?” Kate asked, to which Kara sighed and nodded slowly.  
“I don’t know where he is, but if you want to know or make some kind of contact, just call me, and I’ll get Clark to tell him anything you want to know, to tell him,” she explained softly. Kate smiled, knowing the girl knew how close she was to her cousin because she was like that with her cousin.  
“Thank you, Kara,” Kate said softly pulling her closer, wrapping her arm around her waist, “come on let’s go,” she said wrapping her arms around her neck as Kara picked her up, she turned to Luke almost immediately, “don’t tell anyone about this deal?” she asked. Luke just nodded quickly in response before he left. Kara walked out onto the balcony before she took off into the sky, letting Kate tell her where to get to her penthouse.

**  
Kara touched down on the balcony of Kate’s penthouse, but the brunette pulled the blonde inside the minute Kara put Kate down. Kara couldn’t help but squeal as she was almost dragged inside by Kate Kane, the woman she now considered to be much more than a friend. She felt Kate’s arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer as they slowly walked further into the penthouse’s living room. They found themselves stumbling over a lot, much too interested in taking each other’s clothes off than where they were going. Kate found herself falling back onto the couch, dragging Kara on top of her, which only made her grin and took in the view.  
“This would work better if we were sitting,” she said, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. Kara hummed in agreement kissing her one last time, this time it was long and sweet, unlike the rushed and hungry kisses that came before. Kara moved so Kate could sit up. As soon as she did, Kate pulled Kara into her lap, and the kisses were back to being hungry and rushed.  
Kate pulled off the remainder of Kara’s clothes, her t-shirt and hands moved around to the bottom of Kara’s back, slowly moving upwards towards, the bra that she had been wearing. At the same time, Kara moved to pull off Kate’s vest before removing her sports bra. Kara pulled away and smiled softly before her eyes trailed down, taking in every curve and tattoo on display for her to see.  
“You know, I thought you had seen enough the first time we met, but I can see I’m mistaken,” Kate smirked, making Kara blush and chuckle.  
“Yeah well, maybe I want to memorise you like this instead of just through your clothes, it feels much more real than just using my x-ray vision you know,” she mumbled.  
“Unfortunately I do not have x-ray vision otherwise I’d have used it a while ago,” Kate explained simply, “now shush, let me memorise you so I know I’m not dreaming,” she smirked. Kara then pinched her, and the woman did not seem impressed, raising her eyebrows at the blonde.  
She pulled her closer and kissed her once more, her hands moving to explore more of her body. Kara sighed and moved to press her head against Kate’s chewing her lip a little, “I’ll be gentle,” she said as a promised, she smiled at the blonde and kissed her forehead. Kara nodded softly before their lips met again, and one of Kate’s hand trailed down the Kryptonian’s stomach, her fingers grazing the lining of her underwear ever so slightly. Kara gasped lightly and Kate pulled away as though to check to make sure she was okay. Kara just nodded to let her know she was, the brunette looked up with those deep emerald green eyes as though silently asking permission. Kara kissed her again, nodding once more, giving Kate her answer. “You can stop me at any time,” she promised, as her lips trailed down her neck, sucking on the skin ever so softly even if she couldn’t make marks, she liked doing it. She continued to kiss down her chest, getting as much exposed skin in as she could before she moved back to her lips as her hand slipped into her underwear, making Kara gasp once more at the contact, pressing her lips to Kate’s for reassurance once more.  
Kate smiled against her lips, as her fingers trailed over her crotch, towards her core, using her thumb to flick her clit ever so slightly before gently applying pressure over it while she moved her thumb down. Now, this, this made Kara whine, she tried to keep it in, she really did, but there was something about how Kate was clearly making her feel, that she couldn’t deny. Leaving her thumb where it was, she gently slipped a finger inside Kara, making her let out a sharp moan, before she kissed her once more, telling her to continue, and just like that Kate was moving her finger in and out, ever so gently. That was until she heard Kara’s whines, the begs to go faster, asking for more and the whole thing went from gentle lover to giving her Kryptonian what she wanted. She entered another and another, moving quicker while flicking her clit and applying a bit more pressure every time she went faster. She continued on until she heard Kara call out her name, felt her squeeze her fingers, saw her orgasm and how that was a sight to see. She continued to help her ride through it, Kara’s head falling onto her shoulder and her arms wrapping around her, holding onto her a bit tighter than she realised.  
With her free hand, she stroked her long, blonde hair, Kara’s hips moved a little more until they couldn’t anymore. She moved her head to Kate’s and closed her eyes before she slowly opened them again and smiled at her, pressing her head to Kate’s as she moved her fingers from Kara.  
She was about to move to wipe them off when Kara, out of nowhere grabbed them and sucked them softly, that made Kate groan. Kara chewed her lip afterwards and took a deep breath as though she was about to speak, Kate realised this and cupped her cheek, “Hey, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, we can take it slow,” she whispered. Kara just sighed and shook her head,  
“It’s not that I don’t want to, I do, I just… I’ve never…” she trailed off and closed her eyes, Kate hummed and kissed the blonde’s forehead again.  
“Don’t worry, we’ve got all the time in the world, in the meantime, how about I be your guide?” she suggested.  
“I have a better idea,” Kara replied and Kate, she only raised an eyebrow at her.  
“And what is that?” she asked softly.  
“Be my girlfriend and you can give me all the pointers you want, because I sure am going to need them,” Kara admitted.  
“No you don’t, Kara, if we’re doing this, you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Kate promised.  
Kara pecked her lips and nodded, “I know, but I want you to teach me,” she admitted softly looking at her, tilting her head, “and I also want you to be the only one to do so,” she said. Kate grinned and chuckled,  
“Well I promise, I will be the only one to do that… so to answer your question, yes,” she grinned.  
“You’ll be my girlfriend?” Kara asked, almost cautiously, Kate only nodded,  
“Now let’s get back to this masterclass shall we?” she winked, making Kara giggle, now that was cheesy. Kate picked her up from her lap before she moved to her bedroom, laying her down on the bed.  
“You’re amazing, you know that?” Kara asked sweetly.  
“If I am, I had a lot of help from you,” Kate replied in the same tone and kissed her one last time, before she, once again made Kara see stars again and continued to do so, for the rest of the night.


End file.
